Kiwi
Kiwi is the pet dog of Odd, who lives in the student's bottom dresser drawer where he has a bed, food and water. Even though pets are forbidden at Kadic, most of the other students don't mind and actually pet the dog on occasion. The only ones to ever threaten Odd for breaking this rule are Jim, Sissi, and X.A.N.A.. Kiwi does not appear in Code Lyoko Evolution. It was stated in Obstinacy that Kiwi was sent to live with Odd's sisters (but outside of canon, it is likely that the creators simply didn't want to deal with a dog on set). Habitat Kiwi lives in the room of Odd and Ulrich, in the bottom dresser, which Sissi once shut Kiwi inside of after the dog had humiliated her. Odd takes him out for walks in a couple of episodes. He also was taken in by Yumi's family in a couple of episodes. Appearance .]] Kiwi has grayish fur and a long, crooked snout. Kiwi is of an unclear breed, but might be either a miniature bull terrier or a chihuahua. *Kiwi's skeleton is seen when Odd is trying to smuggle his dog through airport security, claiming it was a science project, even though it was obviously moving. *In several scenes and episodes, it is clear that Kiwi is not neutered. Personality *Kiwi hates the noise of vacuum cleaners. *He's afraid of Kiwi 2, his robotic counterpart created by Jeremie. *Kiwi urinates in inconvenient places if not walked. *Kiwi can recognize faces, like most dogs. Relationship with Odd *Odd is quite fond of Kiwi. He frequently draws pictures of him (actually of him peeing) in class when he should be paying attention. Odd has a picture of Kiwi on his pajamas and on his Lyoko outfit. *It is revealed in ''A Space Oddity that Odd feeds Kiwi steamed vegetables and prevents Kiwi from eating potato chips since he can't digest them, as well as no mustard because it gives him gas. Yumi mixed these instructions up, to little effect. *Despite being left alone many times and even being tossed around a couple of times, Kiwi is very loyal to Odd. *Odd tends to call him "my little diggity-dog". Relationship with others *People sometimes make fun of Kiwi, saying he is dumb (even though he is quite smart). Odd always stands up for Kiwi. *In A Space Oddity, the Ishiyama family calls him "lychee". The name was first given to him by Hiroki. *As seen in Big Bug and Exploration, he is quite fond of Sissi. The feeling is not mutual on the spoiled girl's part, although in the case of the latter episode she treats him nicely so that he can help her father and Jim expose Odd and the others' secret. *Jim doesn't like Kiwi when they encounter one another, calling him a "flea-bitten mangy mutt". Noteworthy Appearances *In ''X.A.N.A. Awakens, Part 1'', Ulrich steals Kiwi to be Jeremie's "guinea pig" to test the scanners. Odd is then virtualized for the first time when he goes into the scanner to get Kiwi but Kiwi jumps out right before the scanner closes. *Kiwi is sometimes used to track people by scent. When all mobile phones confiscated in Satellite, Kiwi served as a messenger, holding a note in his collar. *In Just in Time, Kiwi's ability to hear ultrasounds allowed him to predict the earthquakes. *Kiwi often assists Odd in his pranks, such as in Claustrophobia, when he dressed up as a ghost to scare Theo, Herb, and Nicholas out of the Science Building. *In Attack of the Zombies, Kiwi is possessed by X.A.N.A., to bite people to change them into zombies. *Odd planned on virtualizing Kiwi in Dog Day Afternoon. However, something went wrong in the process, causing Odd and Kiwi to be merged together. A specialized materialization program was needed to fix this. It wasn't explained how this affected Kiwi. Etymology Kiwi's name comes from the fruit of the same name, hinting that Odd might have a liking for them (and befitting his general liking of food). Kiwi is also the name of flightless birds that inhabit New Zealand. Trivia *He was usually voiced by Mirabelle Kirkland, though Barbara Weber-Scaff voiced him once in the English dub. *Barbara Weber-Scaff has commented that Kiwi is one of her favorite characters because she has always wanted a dog like Kiwi. *Kiwi was actually caught a few times, which was usually fixed by the Return to the Past. This happened in Big Bug, Satellite, and The Lake, to name a few cases. Gallery Seasons 1-4 Oh no.jpg|Possessed Kiwi attacks Odd in Attack of the Zombies. Triple sot 143.jpg|''Kiwi doesn't seem to mind the three Odds…'' Triple sot 130.jpg|''…As long as he gets some play time.'' kiwi-2.jpg|''Even Kiwi gets tired now and again.'' 5 kiwi gets bugged.png|Kiwi is hurt by hornets in Swarming Attack. 7 jeremie dogsits.png|Kiwi with Jeremie's underpants Big bogue 067.jpg|''Odd feeds his little diggity-dog.'' Le lac 022.jpg|This bag comes with……a dog! Kiwi 2 2.png|Kiwi meets Kiwi 2 in The Robots. Kiwi el scaredo.png|Kiwi doesn't approve of Kiwi 2. Desordre 131.jpg|Eew Kiwi. Haven't you ever heard of toothpaste Sabotage 140.jpg|''Seems Kiwi enjoys laying in Jeremie's chair.'' 22 why does this make me laugh so much.png|''Poor Kiwi doesn't work well as a shield, Sissi.'' 15 devious plans.png|Ulrich meets Kiwi in X.A.N.A._Awakens 4 kiwi doesn't like dance music.png|Poor Kiwi tries to wake his master in Killer Music. 2011-09-15 0937 001.png|''Kiwi isn't exactly a rescue dog..'' IMG 1247.PNG|''Yumi comforts Kiwi as Odd in A Fine Mess.'' Kiwodd 364.jpg|''Both Odd and Kiwi emerge from the scanners.'' kiwi.jpg|''Kiwi barks at something…'' Kiwi peeing.png|''Bad Kiwi! No, boy!'' 2011-10-03 2057.png|''Odd bonds with his little pal.'' Kiwi .jpg|Look what I found Sabotage 062.jpg|"Hello, trying to sleep!" Bite.jpg|Possessed by X.A.N.A. Sniffing.jpg|Where is he? 12 kiwi.png|Waging his tail happily. 14 kiwi gets caught.png|Being caught by Mr. Delmas. kiwi-scratching-womp-womp.png|Scratching an itch in one of the school class rooms. Kiwi on a bed.png|Possibly waiting for Odd to come back to the room. Kiwi-tackle.png|Greeting Sissi with a lick to the face. 7 mission accomplished.png|Sniffing the mobile phones. IMG 1211.PNG|Going into Odd's dorm room. Kiwi watches.PNG|Relaxing. Tumblr lvr6p2nH4u1qfh7oz.png|Ulrich pets the content Kiwi. Sabotage 207.jpg|Kiwi stays with Aelita and Ulrich at the Factory. Sabotage 141.jpg|He happily takes over Jeremie's computer chair as his own. Unchartered Territory The gang image 1.png|Kiwi and the gang sit in Jeremie's room. IMG 1164.PNG|Ulrich pets Kiwi. IMG 1163.PNG|Kiwi sitting in Ulrich's lap. Kiwi being annoying.jpg|Odd greets his little dog after a long day. IMG 1249.PNG|Kiwi notices something isn't right… Desordre 132.jpg|Waking Odd up. Desordre 123.jpg|Kiwi goes to sleep shortly after Odd does. Desordre 130.jpg|But wakes up earlier than him most times. Kiwi on a "leap" year.jpg|Kiwi happily leaps from Odd's arms. Odd 35.jpg|Asleep in Odd's lap in Distant Memory. Kiwodd 007.jpg|Bring Odd's sock in Dog Day Afternoon. Kiwodd 079.jpg|Odd sneaking Kiwi inside the scanner room. Kiwodd 383.jpg|Scaring away the bikers. namespace = File category = Kiwi notcategory = Garage Kids format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Garage Kids ca:Kiwi es:Kiwi fi:Kiwi fr:Kiwi gl:Kiwi it:Kiwi pl:Kiwi pt:Kiwi ro:Kiwi ru:Киви sr:Киви Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Odd Category:Ulrich Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Kiwi Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Della Robbia Family Category:Garage Kids Category:Code Lyoko Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity